Hasardeuse Lecture
by Gomenasai the Owl
Summary: OS: Albafica lit une chose dérangeante sous l'observation gênante de Minos. Qui craquera en premier ?


**Un nouvel OS plutôt court sur une "cohabitation" Minos - Albafica. **

**A la base ce texte faisait parti d'une série mais suite à des évènements... blessants, je vais me débrouiller pour en faire des OS ou des drabbles. **

**Pairing: **pas vraiment de pairing ce coup-ci. Lisez et vous verrez o/

**Comme tout le monde le sait, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Est-ce vraiment, réellement, nécessairement utile de le dire à chaque fois...?**

**Au départ, j'étais parti pour faire ouvertement du Minos-Alba' mais j'ai réalisé que je préférais le Minos-Rune... Alors... :'D**

**Brefouille, bonne lecture aux intéressés. **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hasardeuse Lecture<strong>

Etendu nonchalamment sur le riche tapis orné de motifs complexe se trouvant à même le sol, les jambes battant l'air paisiblement, Albafica était occupé à lire. Du moins essayait-il de lire.

Debout non loin de lui, son cher hôte Minos du Griffon tournait autour de lui comme un vautour tournait autour de sa proie.

Depuis plus d'une heure que cela durait. Plus d'une heure que le Chevalier des poissons - ancien chevalier plutôt - sentait le regard de prédateur dans sa nuque. Plus d'une heure qu'il se retenait de déglutir à chaque fois qu'il terminait une phrase. Pourquoi ?

Eh bien… c'était idiot en fait.

Ce jour-là, c'était Aiacos qui était de corvée de tribunal avec Rhadamanthe, ce qui permettait un tant soit peu de répit.

Gracieusement, le Griffon s'était empressé avec une joie étonnante – qu'il fallait reconnaître assez louche dans son cas – de lui fournir un de ses ouvrages lorsqu'il avait osé lui demander de la lecture pour passer le temps.

Il aurait vraiment dû se méfier de cette générosité soudaine.

Oh, les premiers mots de l'ouvrage étaient bien basiques, de même que son titre qui ne prêtait pas du tout à la moindre ambiguïté. Etant un ancien livre à l'épaisse couverture de cuir, aucun résumé n'était fourni au dos de ce dernier mais ce n'était pas grave. Il lui avait fait confiance – quelle erreur me diriez-vous. Albafica l'avait gentiment remercié pour le prêt… jusqu'à ce qu'après quelques pages, il se rende compte de la réelle nature des choses.

Hm… disons que lire les scènes érotiques entre les personnages aussi variés soient-ils en étant soi-même peu étendu sur la chose avec, en plus de cela, pour spectateur un juge qui l'observait avec convoitise n'était pas aussi cool que cela puisse paraître.

Déjà… Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait avec des lectures pareilles ce pervers… ?!

Le pauvre Poissons, pour ne pas donner satisfaction au pervers en question, avait dû prendre sur lui et continuer comme il pouvait. Hors de question de se raviser, ça donnerait une occasion au spectre pour se moquer de lui encore une fois. Il était certain que celui-ci cherchait à lui faire admettre qu'il était coincé – ce qui était plutôt vrai mais, en toute bonne mauvaise foi, il refusait de l'admettre. Donc, histoire de ne pas lui faire entendre raison, Albafica devait tenir. Il devait lire l'horrible bouquin jusqu'à ce que Minos se lasse.

Il n'était pas du tout certain de pouvoir tenir.

Non mais franchement. Déjà que lire ces immondices vicieuses ne l'enchantait guère, mais, en plus, les histoires contenues dans ce recueil – parce que c'en était un – étaient plus louches les unes que les autres. Aucune n'avait de rapport entre elles. Aucune.

Ses dents grincèrent alors qu'il attaquait un nouveau paragraphe. Et vas-y que je te roule des pelles toutes les deux pages… !

Un petit rire lui fit crisper les mains sur l'ouvrage.

–« Alors ? Mon livre te plait-il ? », interrogea Minos d'un air moqueur.

Il s'efforça à sourire, sachant que cela ne conforterait pas ce dernier dans ses idées. Ou moins en tout cas.

–« Bien que le genre soit… spécial, c'est intéressant à découvrir. »

Voilà. Il ne disait pas que ça le répugnait, mais pas non plus qu'il en raffolait – l'autre, en tout bon sadique qu'il était, serait bien capable de lui apporter une pile de livres pornographiques en retour. Hors de question d'avoir à subir telle torture… !

Sa politique intérieure ? Ne jamais satisfaire un Griffon. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un Griffon spectral au service d'Hadès ayant le rôle de juge pervers et manipulateur à cheveux argentés.

Pourquoi cela ? Euh… Bah… Parce que c'était fun de le voir frustré… ?

–« Je pourrai donc dire à Aiacos qu'il a un fan ! » se réjouit aussitôt le spectre en joignant les mains.

Le bleuté, surprit, haussa les sourcils. De quoi... ?

Le juge, toujours souriant, croisa les bras sur son torse. Posément, il expliqua :

–« Quand Aiacos a du temps à perdre, il écrit tout genre d'histoires farfelues. Le recueil que tu tiens est son recueil de « fanfics' » sur ses mangas favoris. Dernièrement, il a une préférence pour _Les Chevaliers de l'Horoscope_*, ou quelque chose du genre du moins. Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion d'y jeter un œil à vrai dire. »

Ok, information à noter : Aiacos était également un grand pervers dans son genre. D'accord, il écrivait plutôt bien. Son talent était bien caché – très bien même ! – mais à lire certains textes, il se demandait s'il ne parodiait pas parfois ses collègues… voire même les dénoncer tout simplement. Du coup, le chevalier du placard n'eut pas vraiment envie de poursuivre l'ouvrage. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait y trouver d'autre… ?

Grimaçant, il referma le livre.

–« Eh bien ? Tu ne lis plus ? » se moqua finalement le spectre curieux.

–« Je crois que je vais aller prendre un bain à la place… »

Bien sûr, il ne loupa rien de cette langue mutine que se passa le Griffon sur les lèvres à cette annonce.

–« Besoin d'aide ? »

Il le foudroya du regard.

–« Seulement dans tes rêves, Minos. »

–« D'accord, à ce soir donc, ma tendre rose ! »

Et l'argenté s'en alla en sifflotant innocemment, mains dans le dos.

Albafica cligna bêtement des yeux. Il lui fallut un instant pour comprendre le sens de sa phrase et se lança à la poursuite du Griffon pour lui jeter les livres dessus dans une pluie de pétales rouges presque romantique.

–« N'essaie même pas de rêver de moi sale pervers ! »

Et Minos de répondre entre deux éclats de rire moqueurs :

–« Mais il faut bien que quelqu'un fournisse à Aiacos son inspiration… ! »

* * *

><p><strong>*si, si, ça existe et, personnellement, je suis fan du style de Nacho Fernandez (après, <span>chacun ses gouts<span> x3)**

**Votre impression...? **

**Tomates ou bien est-ce potable...? **


End file.
